


Return

by captainvegas



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, brotherly hugs, everyone is happy, infirmary, leo comes back, major twist, piper is such a mom, until it's not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 12:04:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9819737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainvegas/pseuds/captainvegas
Summary: She couldn't believe her eyes. Leo was right in front of her. Alive and in the flesh. The first thing Piper did? She walked up to Leo and socked him right in the face. Post-BoO





	

…

Sometimes I panic for Leo's safety. It's not my fault that he causes havoc wherever he goes, but every time he comes back unscathed, I can't help but to sigh in relief. Today was no exception to the rule.

I grasped Leo's side as we spiraled down the skyline. The clouds were a blur and the night air chilled me to the bone. I hugged his waist tighter when he fought to control where Festus was going to fall. I steadied my breaths and tried to remain calm. "Hey Sunshine, I'm gonna do something but don't freak out alright?" I nodded and I looked at Leo's determined face.

"Don't do anything stupid!" I yelled to him so he could hear me over the whistling in our ears. He grinned at me. "I can't promise that Sunshine." With that, he stood up and patted Festus head. "Make sure she doesn't freak out okay Festus." "What!" I yelped and I watched in horror as Leo tilted backwards and pulled some object out of his tool belt. The thing glowed and Leo fell backwards into the black sea. I screamed for Leo and Festus buckled me down. I fought with the seat belt and frantically searched the water below.

I tried to unbuckle the seat belt and a feeling of hopelessness overcame me as we continued to fall. "Leo you idiot!" The dragon shifted and Festus roared and tried beat his mighty wings upward. I closed my eyes and put my arms around Festus's warm neck. I don't know how long I held on to Festus but when the rumbling stopped and we were gliding smoothly once again, I peeked out from one eye. It was still dark but Festus still navigated through the night.

When Festus unbuckled the seatbelt from me, I ran to the edge of his body and I looked at the horizon in despair. "Festus we have to go back for Leo!" I croaked out. Festus continued flying. My tears blocked my eyesight and I furiously wiped them away. A white hot ball of emotion clogged my throat and I helplessly hung my head. My shoulders shook as I cried and I latched onto Festus. I couldn't stop a sixty foot long dragon if I even tried. I bit my lip to stop from crying out loud but Festus's engines went _thump_ and he angled his wings downward so that we stopped at the edge of beach. Festus nudged me off and I got off and ran to the shore.

I searched the horizon for any signs of Leo but all I saw were pelicans diving for fish. I looked back at Festus to see him rolled over. Festus rumbled with happiness and curled his tail around something. My heart jumped as I came closer and when I heard Leo's frantic voice. "Where's Calypso Festus!" Festus clicked and Leo smacked his own forehead. "I'm an idiot!" "You could have given her a sign that I was fixing you from below Festus!" I couldn't believe it. "Leo!" He turned around and his eyes immediately lost the frantic look. I hurled myself at him and I embraced him tightly. I shook in his arms and he held me as close to him as possible.

His body radiated warmth and I found myself thanking the gods, once again, that Leo was with me. His campfire smell overcame me and I stood in his arms until my cries turned into hiccups and my hiccups turned into soft sounds of fright. Leo soothed me by rubbing small circles in the small of my back with his thumb. I involuntarily sighed and leaned into his warm chest. I stood there a little longer savoring the moment until I realized why I was mad in the first place.

"Leo!" I pulled away from him and tried to act angry but, really I was overjoyed that he was safe and sound. "Why did you jump off of Festus Leo?" "You scared me to death!" Leo guiltily looked down and put his hands in his pockets. "I didn't think you would react that badly, I was just trying not to make you freak out about me having to fix Festus from the bottom." Calypso huffed. "Well that didn't work!" Leo kept his head down. "I'm sorry." I sighed heavily. "Just be careful next time." He nodded but he peeked at her through his curls.

"I heard you crying for me Sunshine." I tried to protest but my stuttering didn't help. "I di- did not!" Leo mimicked me. " _Festus we have to go back for Leo!"_ I glared at my sandals and I angrily kicked some dirt. "I can't help it Leo! You're always reckless with these kinds of things and you don't realize that your recklessness affects other people Leo!" Leo looked away and I immediately regretted my words.

My burst of anger disappeared as I moved closer to him. "I'm sorry Leo I didn't mean it, you just really scared me." He sighed. "It's alright Calypso." I shifted closer to him and Leo opened his arms for me. I moved into them and we both let out deep breaths. The night buzzed with activity and the purple midnight showed animals scurrying around us. Festus's growls kept them a good distance away and foxes growled at the bronze dragon before running into the woods. Festus curled around his owners and he tucked his head in.

"I'm sorry Leo." "I just worry about you." I mumbled into his shirt. Leo took a deep breath. "It's not your fault Callie, its mine." "I should have known you would've freaked out." Leo lifted her chin to see her amber eyes filled with worry and a pinch of something else. "I just care for you Leo. I don't want you to get yourself hurt again." Leo resolve shattered. "I'll be more careful _mi sol_." I softened at the sound of my nickname. Leo chuckled. _My Sunshine._ _Who knew I would have a girlfriend of my own?_ I looked up to him only to see him in deep thought. "So..." I started to say. Leo brushed his thumb across my cheekbone; I blushed madly at act of affection. Leo smirked at how easily he could make me blush.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and effectively wiped the smirk off his face by kissing him full on the lips. His smirk disappeared and it was my turn to grin. _Who got you now hero?_ Leo immediately responded to my kiss and he wrapped his hands around my waist and I tugged one of his curls while kissing him. A thrill shot up and down my spine when Leo cupped his hands on my face. I closed my eyes and I kissed him back with vigor. He tilted his head to the side and pressed his lips harder against mine. After a while Leo softly breathed in through his nose but I took that as a sign to pull away. When he opened his eyes they seemed darker and the first emotions I detected in his eyes were love and a deep sense of ache for me. I was pretty sure mine looked as equal as his. Forehead to forehead, he softly breathed out "I should really jump of off Festus more often if I get these kinds of kisses." I rolled my eyes at his statement but with butterflies still fluttering around my stomach and my feet still in a puddle, I couldn't help but agree with him. I only nodded mutely.

He pecked my cheek and held my hand as we both made our way to Festus. We only got so far before we heard the sound of applause. We both turned around when we heard a loud squeal and the sound of clapping.

Aphrodite and Hephaestus stood in regular forms and Leo spoke up confused. "What are you doing here?" Aphrodite clasped her hands together. "You guys are the cutest thing so far!" Leo and I looked at each other weirdly. "Cutest?" Aphrodite opened her mouth to explain but Hephaestus interjected. "As much as we would like to talk about you parings, don't talk about it in front of them okay?" "I've seen your latest "ship" and Hades doesn't like it that his son is your main subject now." Aphrodite scoffed.

"I'm the goddess of love and that defiantly includes relationships. Hephaestus turned to her. "That doesn't mean that you could interfere with their love life!" Leo and I cleared our throats, hoping that was enough to get the gods attention. They were starting to glow their respective colors and Leo had to look away so he wouldn't burn to a crisp. "Hey Dad!" Leo yelled and his voice cut the tension between the dueling gods. They snapped their attention back to Leo.

Leo held up his hands. "As much as we like your company, what are you guys doing here?" Hephaestus and Aphrodite gave each other looks. "We are here to get you and Calypso back to Camp Half-Blood."

….

As Hephaestus and Leo worked to repair Festus, I got stuck with the love goddess. This meant we-or actually just her, talked about Leo. I just watched in fascination as Hephaestus and Leo worked together. Periodically, Festus gave a grunt of approval when they fixed a part right. Hephaestus aura glowed with power as he rapidly traded out a broken leg and traded it in with a fixed one. After a while, both of them seemed to move faster in their work and Leo flames grew brighter when he molded bronze into an outer part of Festus's body.

Alarmed at the sudden change, I tapped Aphrodite's knee and she looked up from filing her nails. "Yes honey?" I pointed to Leo and worriedly said "Is that supposed to happen?" A fiery orange surrounded him and as if he knew we were talking about him, he glanced up and sent a heartwarming grin to me. I made a motion to "look above him" but he looked at me confused. I was pretty sure he didn't even know he was surrounded by flames.

"Don't worry honey, its normal for a god of fire and his son to glow like that when they do the element of their father or mother." I shifted my attention back to Aphrodite. "What?" Aphrodite glanced up once again. 'It's an effect on a half mortal." "One of Leo's friends has the everlasting effect of it." I must have had a horrid look in my face because Aphrodite laughed. "It's nothing bad Calypso." "Although I do say your boyfriend does look better now."

I quickly looked back at Leo and my face burned at the sight. Hephaestus had an amused expression as he watched his son try to pat the fire that raced up his sleeve. He quickly took off the shirt and stomped on it. Just the way he did when he was on my isle. Only now instead of having a scrawny frame, his body seemed to finally adjust to his size and he finally had some muscle on him. I gasped at the change and for the first time Leo actually seemed well, hot. **(A/N: See what I did there? Ha ha…I'll shut up now.)** Not that he wasn't hot in the first place. I loved him for reasons that he cared for me but this is different.

Leo glanced at me and I laughed along with Hephaestus to cover my blushing face. Aphrodite leaned down to my level and whispered in my ear. "Like what you see? Well he'll stay like that." I gulped and Aphrodite clapped and walked to the men. I walked slowly and avoided any eye contact with Leo. "Festus is done Callie." I nodded and bit my lip. Leo frowned. Did he do anything wrong? Leo self-consciously smelled his underarms and he looked at his shirt and shook it so any dirt would fall off. He was about to put it on but Aphrodite took it away from him. "Hey!" Aphrodite scrunched her face and she rubbed her hands together. "Now it's my turn."

….

The whole time Aphrodite was with Calypso, I spent with my father. In fear that if I turn around, I would have to face Calypso's wrath for even seeing the tiniest sliver of her skin, I showed my dad the invention that I created to stabilize any flight. The god of fire examined it carefully and pulled out a wire from his back pocket. "The bad thing is it needs time before it works." I explained when his faced turned into displeasure.

"Your fine Leo, this is amazing work it just needs a little _push_." Hephaestus gave the item back to Leo and as an afterthought, he gave him the wire. "Connect this to the yellow and the orange one." Leo grabbed the wire and pulled out a screwdriver. I was too concentrated on the stabilizer that I didn't notice Aphrodite walk next to Calypso. Or that Aphrodite nudged Calypso to me. I suddenly looked up when it got really quiet.

When I glanced up, my mouth became dry, my pulse quickened and my palms became sweaty enough that I let go of the stabilizer. I retracted my foot fast enough that I didn't hit it but it barely missed. I didn't bother to pick it up. I choked out. _Holy Hephaestus._ The girl in front of me looked like a goddess. She looked more beautiful than the love goddess herself in my opinion.

With her honey brown hair down in loose curls, a sterling gray blouse, demin pants, and what looked to be clear nail polish, Calypso held a natural beauty that in his opinion could never be beaten. Calypso nervously wrung her hands. "Leo, do I look okay? Aphrodite didn't say anything helpful but can you tell me your opinion?" I opened his mouth to reply but nothing came out. I coughed and nervously I gave her my opinion. "Well…" Calypso looked crestfallen. "You look amazing." Calypso blew up. "I knew it!" She pointed a finger a finger at Aphrodite. "See! I told you it was too much! All I wanted were jeans and a white t-shirt to wear." She paused. "Wait, what did you say?"

"I said you look amazing Calypso." I simply stated it as if it were a complete fact. She blushed and shyly looked away. "Thank you." I held hands with her and I gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. Calypso looked up to see Hephaestus smiling down to them, pride almost radiating off of him. Aphrodite only offered a perfect smile. "Alright Leo it's your turn to change." I looked at Aphrodite and I hesitantly let go off Calypso's hand. I offered a wave to him and I patiently waited for him.

Hephaestus called me and I walked over to him. "Yes Hephaestus?" He looked around for Leo or Aphrodite before shrinking to my size. "How have you been?" He questioned. "I've never been better." I happily answered and his smile sort of reminded me of Leo's smile. His expression softened as he remembered something. "Do you know how happy you make Leo?" "I have never seen him happier when he's with you." I almost got teary-eyed at the comment. "He makes me extremely happy as well though sometimes he is a little hard-headed." Hephaestus threw his head back in laughter. "He gets that from his mother. His mother sure was a firecracker." Hephaestus had a faraway look on his face. "He'll be in for quite surprise when he gets back to his friends."

Hephaestus face features hardened as if he thought of something terrible and he glared at me. His form flickered between his form Vulcan, a metal worker and he flickered back to Hephaestus, a blacksmith. I reached out and tried to comfort him. His face lacked any emotion and I

I looked at him for more information and I expected him to go on. He nudged me and quietly whispered. "Isn't that a little too- I don't know, _sporty_ for Leo?" For the second time, I sharply looked back at Leo and my jaw almost dropped to the floor. I didn't want to sound rude but Leo looked absolutely ridiculous.

He walked out of the portable dresser and cringed at his sporting gear. Like literally cringed. He winced as he was literally hurting from the tight clothing. He sent a look at Aphrodite. "No."

Aphrodite tapped her finger against her chin. She snapped her fingers and Leo wore a plain white shirt with jeans. The color returned to his face. "Oh thank gods. Something simple." Hephaestus shook his head. "How about your suspenders and buttons up Leo?" "Don't you want people in Camp Half Blood to recognize you since you know, you look different?" Hephaestus stared at Aphrodite. "Can you make it happen?" She nodded and she snapped her fingers again. This time when the mist disappeared, Leo stood in the center almost glowing with power. His tool belt had somehow returned and appeared at his waist. He looked down at his khaki's and his work boots. He snapped his suspenders and they snapped back into place. His curly hairs seemed to be rid of all the grease he had and the curls bounced when started to walk towards her. He shined a healthy glow and Calypso tilted her head at the confidence he had gained.

The two gods made their way to each other and they waited for the couple's attention. They didn't have to wait long for it. "If you both don't mind, Hephaestus and I have to make a trip to Camp Half Blood." Leo and Calypso both raised their eyebrows.

"Well why didn't you teleport us to Camp Half-Blood in the first place then?" Aphrodite gave a preposterous look to Leo. "Leo sweetie, the whole camp is holding the funeral today." "Do you really want to show up looking dirty?" Leo took a step back as if he had been struck by a bat. "What?" His eyes widened and his voice quavered. I grabbed Leo's hand and sent a pointed look to Aphrodite. "I thank you for the help but we really have to go now." I hustled out of their and Leo followed behind with his hands in his jacket and I ran my thumb over Leo's knuckles. He held my hand a little tighter and I squeezed his hand as a comforting gesture. He faintly smiled at me, but even I could tell it was forced. I walked side by side and I continued to slide my thumb over his knuckles.

Festus looked at the god of fire and snorted angrily at the blacksmith before running off to his two masters. Hephaestus looked shocked at the action and he angrily turned to Aphrodite. "You just _had_ to open your mouth didn't you?" Aphrodite looked conflicted. Her eyes darted between her husbands and the couple. "I'm sorry." Hephaestus shook his head. "See what you did?" "Don't apologize to me, apologize to them." He pointed to Leo helping Calypso mount on Festus's back. "We were supposed to break it gently to them!" Aphrodite kept her mouth shut fearing she would be yelled at more.

Hephaestus scowled at her lack of response. "Never mind." "I have a funeral to attend to." Hephaestus flashed out of there and into the hill of a Camp Half Blood.

He shook his head at his wife's actions and he hoped that Leo didn't change his mind about coming. Hopefully he comes in with a bang.

He changed his expression into an upset and angry one but he also couldn't wait to see the reactions of the camper's faces when they see his son again. Hephaestus had a tiny smile on his face when he approached Leo's group of best friends.

_Camp Half Blood_

_**12:05 p.m.** _

A knock on my door stirred me from my sleep and I groaned as the knocking continued. "Piper? Are you still in there?" I hurled myself off the bed and opened the door. Jason stood at the doorway wearing a camp half-blood shirt and his beaded necklace showing one bead. He sadly smiled at me and I only nodded mutely. "It's time?" Jason lifted my chin and his stormy eyes reflected my own pain and misery. He nodded. "Just give me a minute." He glanced at my appearance and he kept in a smile. He kissed my cheek before stepping back.

He motioned to the side of my lip and he rubbed it. I took the hint and cleaned the dribble off the side of my lip. He grimly smiled and ran back to the crowd that held Percy and his friends. I watched him run to the crowd and I shut the door quickly.

I subconsciously played with the one bead on my necklace and I quickly gathered my clothes. As I was putting my jeans on, an item on my bed glimmered and with a shock I realized it was the sword that belonged to Helen of Troy. I quickly zipped the jeans and unsheathed the dagger. I looked at the reflection on the blade and I desperately searched for anything- a sign, image, or a reflection. I dismissed it when the knocking returned.

I quickly shoved the blade under my covers and smiled when Jason poked his head through the cabin. "You ready?" My voice cracked and I settled with just nodding my head. He opened the door wider for me but not before grabbing my wrist. His sky blue eyes stared at my kaleidoscope ones. Pain, sorrow and sadness shone in his eyes and I hugged Jason tightly. "I miss him too Piper…" Jason voice threatened to break and he rubbed the small of my back. "Come on the service is starting."

…

My mind couldn't focus on what was happening in front of me, I avoided looking at the casket with the blazing fire next to it. I droned out on Chiron's voice and I only caught bits of pieces of it. Hazel let out quiet sobs and Frank took her hand and squeezed it. A few tears trickled down my cheeks and Jason was immediately at my side. I leaned closer to him and my gaze wandered to the ceremonial casket of Leo's. _We didn't even have a body to put in the casket._ I cupped my hand over my mouth and bit my cheek from crying out loud. I started to fidget and my body was super active about something but I couldn't put my finger on it. My body felt jittery as the service went on and I forced myself to calm down. A large shadow appeared in the corner of my eye, but Frank moved next to Hazel, blocking the view of the shadow.

I didn't question it at first but when I heard a tiny far off roar, my instincts screamed for me to _duck_? I stood there confused before finally piecing the pieces together.

At the last second I screamed " _DUCK!"_ and I poured buckets of charmspeak into the command. The command washed over the crowd and immediately everyone hit the ground- just in time to see a large monster fly by before doing a turn and soaring high back into the sky. As I ducked I felt the wind that the monster created pass. That thing just barley flew above us!

A large shadow flew across the crowd and a series of cries shouted above the cries of alarm. The campers that brought their own weapons were set in a ready position. Percy and Annabeth took a stance and all the campers looked around franticly.

My eyes shifted around everything to search for sign of danger when a large roar from above us. We looked at the sky in confusion and the Apollo kids, Frank, and the Hunters strung their bows and prepared to shoot the thing. The monster roared again and did a barrel roll when the Apollo kids shot at him. The monster flew above the clouds and the Apollo campers notched another arrow.

Frank calculated where the beast was going to resurface and the arrow sliced the wind. His arrow shot above the cloud line and the monster let out a much weaker roar and he ducked below the clouds. Immediately the hunters and the Apollo kids aimed shot at the same time.

A volley of arrows shot toward the creature and then the monster tried to move to the side but succeeding only to the arrows penetrating its right wing. The Hunters and the crowd cheered when the thing started to shoot down from the heavens. A gasp escaped from my mouth.

Jason cried "Did you see that?" I could only stare with my mouth open. That wasn't a monster! A glint of bronze in the light of high noon confirmed my decision.

My boyfriend looked at me and I nodded my head. He grasped my side and he shot to the falling monster. Adrenaline coursed through my body as Jason tried to slow the fall of the metal dragon. His forehead was beaded with sweat and I quickly climbed the back off the dragon. I pulled out the arrows that I thought were the ones hurting him and the dragon clicked. My hands shook as I patted Festus and I spoke to him. "Festus control your stability and fly to the edge of the beach.

His eyes fixated on me and a spark appeared in the back off his mechanical red eye. He fought to control his wings and Jason grunted at the disturbance. "I could only do so much Pipes!" Jason yelled as the ground came at a faster pace. Jason looked down to see a giant eagle soar to their level and grasp Festus side.

The giant bird spoke. "Is this who I think it is!?" Jason only nodded and sighed at the relief of sharing the weight of Festus. Frank bewildered face amused Jason. Jason flew under Festus and Frank stayed on top trying to ease the velocity of Festus. "What's going on Pipes?!" Jason shouted on top off his lungs. The drop came at an alarming rate.

"Come on Festus just try to flap your wings." Piper spoke calmly even though she was petrified of all the events that were happening all at once. Festus obliged and tried one more time. This time he faltered the speed and Piper encouraged him even more. "Just a little more Festus. Almost there." They were almost at the ground just a few more fee-

Jason's power of the wind gave up on him and he dropped the rest of the distance. Frank squawked at the sudden change of weight and flapped his wings even faster to accommodate the fall.

With a heavy thud, Jason opened his eyes and grunted as he saw Festus plummeting to him. He quickly rolled to the side and winced as the dragon landed almost directly next to him. Jason's mind went to over drive. _That was way to close. Holy Hera. If Festus is here...then where's…_

Piper knelt next to him and helped him up. Jason winced as he sucked in a painful breath. "I think that I broke a few ribs and maybe lost my stomach." Piper smiled at his attempt of humor and Piper fed him a small square of ambrosia. Jason pain immediately faded to a dulling throb. Jason thanked his girlfriend Piper and he quickly kissed her cheek. He limped to turn around and Piper helped him out by grasping his side. When Jason turned around Festus immediately nuzzled him and Jason hugged him.

Piper rushed to hug him and Festus curled his wings protectively around them. When Festus lifted his bronze wings, all the volley of arrows that the Hunters and the Apollo kids shot at him stuck to the outside of his wings. Annabeth, Percy, Hazel, Frank, Reyna, Nico, Will, who were conveniently off to the side, rushed forward to greet the dragon. Festus almost purred in delight of all the greetings he was getting. Whispers spread across the plaza.

" _Isn't that the golden dragon that the boy had?!"_ One voice whispered.

" _I think its name is Festus."_ Another one responded to the question.

" _If Festus is here then where is the boy?"_ A voice asked the question everyone was thinking.

Piper almost bounced with anticipation and her figure radiated nervous excitement. "Do you think...?" Jason nodded almost grinning like a madman. "If Festus is here then he's got to be around." Piper hugged Jason.

A muffled voice that seemed to echo whistled and applauded. "Nice stunts Festus!" "I didn't even know you could do that!" All the hushed whispering stopped and they all looked around for the source of the voice. "But I did tell you to _get_ their attention, not _steal_ it."

A loud clank came from within the dragon. Festus shook himself and a series of ouch's, ow's and groans came from within the dragon. All the people in the crowd were paralyzed from their feet. No one moved as two figures came out of Festus's side and steam came out from Festus side, covering them like a veil.

Annabeth stepped forward cautiously, Percy right behind her just in case. A cough erupted from the shadows and they made fanning motions to blow away the steam. Annabeth's eyes widened and she felt Percy's grip on her tighten. _Good wisdom of Athena…_

Leo stepped down from Festus and he helped his girlfriend get down by grabbing her waist and setting her down. He looked back at the crowd and his voice wavered at the sight of his friends. He cleared his throat and that snapped Annabeth's trance.

Percy held her back when she saw the girl behind Leo. Percy for once seemed to be at lost for words and his face paled at the sight of Calypso. "Leo? Are these your friends?" Leo looked back at Calypso and nodded. "Yeah they are." Calypso shyly waved and Leo snapped his fingers and chuckled.

"Hello?" "I didn't expect that much of a response." "Are you all that surprised to see me?" Leo exaggerated by putting a hand over his heart. "I am truly flattered." He motioned to himself. My feet moved as they had their own mind and I walked up to Leo who seemed to slightly recoil at my fiery gray eyes. I paused and hugged him fiercely. That seemed to bring everyone back. Hazel and Jason were the first ones to reach him.

I hit him upon the head and I clenched my hands. "Leo that was a stupid, ignorant and dangerous move that you did!" Leo had the nerve to smile at me. "Well it was me or the camp." I huffed. "Don't say that." Leo shrugged. "It was my decision and I stuck to it. Even I can be as smart as you Chase." He tapped the side of his head. "See?" I smiled at his joke and I hugged him again. "Were so glad to have you back Leo."

Leo wiggled his eyebrows. "Was it boring not having me around?" He never got his answer because Piper walked right up to him and socked him right in the face. "I swear Valdez if you ever do that again without telling anyone I will rise you up from the dead and I will personally decide how you die alright?!" Piper seethed anger and Leo rubbed his jaw. "Got it Beauty Queen." Piper nodded and helped him up. Leo dusted himself off and Piper tackled him in a hug.

"We missed you!" Leo chuckled. "I can tell." Piper stepped back with her eyes shimmering. Frank glanced up and down. "Did you I don't know maybe hit puberty?" Leo looked offended. "How did you transform into that?" Leo gestured to Frank's massive body and he gestured his smaller himself. "Same way you did buddy boy!" Leo exclaimed and Frank snorted in disbelief. "I doubt you led a battle." Leo shook his head. "No I didn't do that but I did rebuild a sixty foot dragon with my father under an hour." Leo said smugly. Frank had a surprise look on his face but he smiled. "It's nice having your snarky comebacks Leo."

Jason poked his side and Leo jumped a foot in the air. Leo slapped his hand away. "Hey! Easy! I'm alive alright!" Jason blanched and took his turn squeezing Leo to bits. Leo was lifted off the ground by Jason and Leo hugged Jason back. He seemed lost for words.

"How. What. Why?" Jason started but Leo shushed him. "I'll tell you guys all later, when everything calms down." Hazel squeezed Leo's wrists and said, almost to herself, "You're truly alive Leo." Leo gave a hug back to Hazel. "In the flesh as well." Hazel sharply looked at him. "Good. So I can do this." She stepped back and slapped his face. The fourteen years old girl anger was satisfied by the sound of the slap.

"You couldn't have sent us any kind of message Leo! It's been a whole year since the war!" Leo rubbed his slapped cheek almost wincing at the contact. "I'm sorry for almost exploding myself up but I had to do something first." Leo looked back at Calypso and the tiniest of smiles appeared on his face. _Wait a second. He has a girlfriend?_

Hazel studied him carefully and realized that Leo actually cared for this girl. His brown eyes shone a little brighter when he looked back at her. Hazel's eyesight shifted to the girl. The girl stood next to Festus with her arm cradled around Festus's neck and her gaze avoided all off the crowd. Hazel's eyes immediately softened. "You brought a girl back?" He nodded and ran to the girl while his group of friends made a semicircle around Hazel.

Jason looked as baffled as everyone in the group. Percy just solemnly listened to the conversation. _He actually did it. He got Calypso and returned to her island for a second time._ His train of thought was interrupted when Leo came back with Calypso. The girl avoided any eye contact with Percy Jackson but when her eyes landed on Hazel's she smiled and slowly stuck her hand out for a shake. "Hi I'm Calypso."

Hazel grasped it and shook it. "Hi I'm Hazel." "This is Piper." Piper waved and gave an odd look. "So are you Leo's friend..?" Piper drew out the word friend and Calypso shook her head. "If that's what you call it then yes." Piper fondly smiled and pulled Leo's cheek. In a baby voice she pulled his cheek and said "Aww does little Leo have a crushy wushy?" Leo grabbed her wrist. "First ow did that hurt and yes I do have a 'crushy wushy'. The girls of the group went _aww._ Leo moved on to the next person.

"Uh Calypso this is Annabeth." Annabeth had a calculating look on her face and she held her hand out for a greeting. Calypso shook it and Annabeth seemed slightly surprised on how strong Calypso is. Leo narrowed his eyes to the next person, wondering how Calypso would react. Percy calm demeanor slipped when Leo spoke.

"I think you know who he is." Calypso lips pursed. "Hello Perseus Jackson." Percy flinched at the sound of his full name. "Hi Calypso." "It looks like you got of your island." Calypso almost smiled on how Percy seemed to trip up his words. "Yeah Leo got me off the island." Percy looked at Leo in new found fascination at he had done the impossible. Leo and Calypso held hands. "Um and were together." They lifted their held hands and Piper squealed. "You guys are so cute!" Calypso smiled and Leo grinned.

"Finally Valdez." Jason clasped his hand on his shoulder. Jason grinned and a few tears sprung into Leo's eyes. "Thanks man." Jason nodded his head and then just noticed the other campers. "Whoops." "Leo introduce yourself." Jason pushed Leo to the crowd and Chiron hooves echoed. The immortal examined Leo and Leo shrunk under his gaze. Chiron warmly squeezed his shoulder. Chiron and Leo stood side by side. Chiron silenced the crowd and he grasped Leo's hand.

Chiron raised Leo's hand and his booming voice yelled "Leo Valdez! Slayer of Gaea!" The crowd roared in approval and the Ares campers hooted. The fire next to the casket rose to unnatural heights and at that moment Leo knew where he belonged. His eyes sprung with tears and emotion clogged his throat. He looked at the faces around him and he swallowed heavily. _This is where I belong._ His moment of glory faded when his attention drew towards the casket. Leo interest sparked when he saw his name written with steel. He traced his hand over it and his eyes landed on the cursive writing. It took him a minute to read because of his dyslexia but as he read, a tear slowly marked down his cheek.

_Here lies Leo Valdez_

_A Mechanic, A Friend, A Brother, A Counselor,_

_Family to Camp Half-Blood._

" _Never stop smiling Leo; it does wonders to you and the others around you"_

_You'll be dearly missed Repair Boy._

**2:19 p.m.**

_Meeting Room_

The friends of Leo sat around the meeting room and Leo sat at the head of the table reciting everything up to the point of the explosion. Calypso tried to sit somewhere else that wasn't with Leo so his friends can sit next to them, but Leo pleaded for Calypso to sit in the chair next to him. Calypso twiddled with the item she found in the lost and found. Her fascination was fixated at the thin box in her hand. She looked at the box and tapped the flower on the back and she pressed a little button at the top of the box. She accidently zoned out of the conversation that Leo was having with his friends.

…When the explosion happened, the last thing I heard was a girly scream. I didn't question it because I still had to set myself on fire but still, when it hit Gaea I guess it helped." Reyna mustered a smile. "That was Octavian." "He tried to blow you off the sky." Leo's demeanor darkened. "That scum bag tried to do what?!" "Did he know that I was actually trying to save both camps and the whole world?" "If I ever get my hands on him..." Leo growled. Reyna shook her head. "Don't even bother. We couldn't even find his body." Leo grimaced at what Reyna had said. "Did you at least make him a sacrificial fire?" Reyna nodded. "We had the decency to do that but in my decision, he had started the wars between the two camps I don't even think he deserved one."

"After that I didn't know how long I was flying around on Festus's back but when he injected the cure into me, it hurt beyond anything I ever experienced. It literally felt like a poison instead of a cure." Leo took a deep breath before continuing. "After that well I was nowhere distinguishable." "Me and Festus were utterly lost and it was the best feeling in the world." Annabeth had an incredulous expression on her face. "Why in the world would that be?" Leo eyes lit up and he looked at Calypso. "Because I came back on her island."

Piper and Hazel grinned and they both went a _ww._ Frank and Jason looked at their girlfriends and embarrassedly looked at Leo. "Never knew you were a ladies man." Jason exclaimed. Leo shrugged and responded with "What can I say; she brings out the best of me." Leo put his arm around Calypso's shoulders and Calypso looked up startled. "What?" Calypso looked at everyone. Annabeth spoke a small smile on her face. "Didn't you hear what Leo said about you?" Calypso eyes widened. "What did he say about me?"

"That you bring out the best out in me." Leo looked at me concerned. "Are you okay Sunshine?" Calypso nodded sheepishly. Calypso had a faint blush that covered her face and she held up the thin box. "I was just playing with this." "I don't know what this does but it makes a weird sound when I push this button right here." She held up the box and everyone burst in a fit of giggles. Leo tried to not laugh. Calypso looked at Leo and she frowned. "What are you laughing at?" Leo burst into a fit of laughter and everyone joined in. Calypso's posture deflated. She slunk down in her seat and crossed her arms defensively.

"What's so funny?" She bit her lip and a pursed her lips. Leo wiped a tear from the corner of his eye. "I keep forgetting you're not used to these things." "That's a phone." Calypso grasped the so called 'phone'. "What does it-" Calypso started but a ringtone cut the air and Calypso shrieked, successfully throwing the phone on the table. It stopped sliding and landed directly in front of Reyna.

Reyna leaned forward and glanced at the screen. "I didn't know Trivia and Katherine were going out." Hazel corrected her. "It's Travis and Katie. "And yes their going out." Leo snorted. "Finally. Travis got his act together." Annabeth reached forward and her fingers wrapped themselves around the phone. She looked at the call number and looked up questionably, a grin on her face. "Should I?" Percy grinned and eagerly nodded his head. "I didn't know Wise Girl prank called." Annabeth shook her head. "No I don't prank call." With that, she stood up and answered the phone. Katie's cheery voice came from the phone and Calypso stared starstruck.

"That is amazing Leo." Calypso looked back at Leo and Leo shrugged. "I don't question its uses but I find it really weird that you can get a pizza faster on your doorstep than an ambulance rushing you to the hospital." Leo looked back at Calypso's confused face. Calypso only offered a hesitant voice. "Hospital?" Leo put his hands behind his head. "I'll take you to the mall tomorrow so you have a 'taste' of the outside world." "You're sneaking out?" Piper questioned and Leo shrugged again. "Technically it's not sneaking out if I ask."

Piper shook her head while smiling. "You're taking Calypso?" Leo eyebrows shot up. "Who else would I take?" Jason rolled his eyes. "Well us of course." Jason pushed up his glasses to the bridge of his nose. Leo put his hands up. "You are finding your own rides because Festus gets antsy when he has more than three people on his back." Piper looked at everyone. Frank played with the edge of the table with a bear paw; he slid his hand across the surface leaving no marks. Hazel played with a diamond that she summoned and twirled it between her fingers. Percy kept blowing a strand of hair out of his face and Annabeth chatted with Katie. Jason cleaned his glasses and Nico rolled his eyes at Jason's cleanliness. Will kept taking off a bandage from his leg and kept putting it back on. Everyone had a bored expression on their face. Piper looked at Leo straight in the eye.

"We need a day off from camp." Leo and Calypso didn't refuse the offer.

**10:39 a.m.**

_Downtown_

Riding with friends and with a hundred eyed driver while your girlfriend sits next to you is almost better than riding Festus with Calypso. Almost. When we arrived at the mall Leo and Calypso were the last ones to get out. "When we go in that building..." Calypso pointed to the giant shopping center. "Please don't leave my side." Leo rolled his eyes. "And leave my girlfriend to defend herself against clingy salesmen and agitated customers?" "No way!" Satisfied with his answer, Calypso looped her arm around Leo's and she trudged him along to catch up with the others. Leo smiled at her eagerness and he stole a quick peck at her lips. It was a short and chaste kiss on the lips but it sent jolts of delight up both of their spines. Calypso didn't protest but she kissed him back quickly before pulling back and waving a finger in his face. "No more distractions Leo." Leo raised an eyebrow. "I'm a distraction?"

Calypso blushed and she nodded. "Yes you are. Come on!" She pulled him closer to their destination and Calypso moved closer to Leo when she saw the moving doors. "What's that?" She jerked her head to the direction of the doors. "Those are called automatic doors." "They open for you, watch." Leo stepped forward and immediately they opened up for Leo and Calypso. Calypso looked back at the doors and she grinned. "That's neat." Leo agreed and he heard his name called. Jason was waving for them to come over and Leo and Calypso sped up their languid pace. "Do you want to eat lunch now or wait?" Leo shook his head as a no. "Do you want to Sunshine?" Calypso answered with a polite 'no'. Jason nodded and went to the bickering group.

Calypso picked up on the conversation. "They don't want to eat now." Percy pouted. "Well I want to eat something." Annabeth snickered at Percy's remark. "Didn't you eat a giant breakfast before going?" Before a full out argument erupted, Leo compromised between the two groups. "How about we all split up and meet back at…" Leo looked at the giant clock in the middle of the mall. "Two thirty?" Everyone hummed at the decision and they exchanged goodbyes before walking off in different directions.

Leo gratefully looked back at Calypso. Calypso quickly gave Leo a kiss on the cheek and from eleven o' clock to two thirty Leo patiently answered Calypso's questions about the strange place called the mall.

…

"You were right, choosing the Greek place was better than ice cream." Leo exclaimed while walking out of the Greek-styled restaurant. "Told ya." Calypso mused when she saw Leo's extremely satisfied face. "I'm still getting you an ice cream." Leo said while holding hands with Calypso. Leo received few odd looks as he held hands Calypso. He knew that they were thinking on how a beautiful girl like Calypso was with him when she could so _obviously_ do better. If anyone said to him that he would be holding hands with a girl he would have laughed in their face and walk away laughing. He felt Calypso stop and he stopped as well. That brought him out of his thoughts. "What's wrong?" Leo looked at her and her widened eyes. She shakily pointed ahead of her. "Is that Hephaestus's doing?" Leo looked directly in front of her and he held back a bark of laughter.

Mortals rose to the second floor without lifting foot and Leo curls bounced as he laughed. "No that's not Hephaestus doing it's called an escalator." "It transports you to different parts of the mall." Calypso nodded as she took that in. Leo looked at the clock and a jolt ran through him. _Two thirty?!_ Leo thought alarmed on how fast time slipped by him. He pulled Calypso's arm to the entrance where everyone came in. "Come on Callie, we have to get back to everyone." Calypso took one last longing look at the mall and she grasped Leo's hand. "Let's go Leo." Her nimble fingers slipped through Leo's hands and he noticed on how well they fit in between his calloused ones. He gently squeezed her hand and Calypso looked back a Leo. "Did you have fun?" Calypso gave him a squeeze back. "It was pretty fun hanging out at the mall with you." "Thank you for showing me the mall Leo." Calypso quickly kissed his cheek and she looked away blushing madly. Leo swore if he had gears in his brain they would have short-circuited. _One point for Team Leo._

…

When Leo and Calypso were seated in the back of the car, Argus glared at everyone and let out a dismembered grunt. "Argus says to put on a seatbelt." "The Mist can only do so much against police enforcement." Percy exclaimed while buckling himself up. Annabeth stood side by side to him and they held hands. Calypso laid her head on Leo shoulders and Leo unconsciously rubbed small circled in her palm. Calypso sighed contently and she sat as close as she could to Leo. Hazel yawned as Frank slid his arm around Hazel's petite frame. Piper was already snoring away on Jason's bicep and Jason adoringly looked down at her. Leo kissed the top of Calypso's head and she wearily lifted her head to meet Leo's loving gaze. She rubbed her eyes and she yawned, spreading it to Hazel who yawned as well.

"What?" Calypso mumbled and Leo just smiled. "Can't I look at my amazingly beautiful girlfriend without someone judging?" Calypso blushed a rosy pink and Leo kissed her forehead. Calypso mumbled something about Leo being an 'overly cheesy boyfriend'. They pulled up to the road that led them as near as Camp Half Blood would allow and they exited the car. Percy burst out of the car and he stretched and let out a satisfied moan. He popped his back and Annabeth frowned at how loud the sound was. Jason grinned. "Well I don't walk so..." He summoned the winds and they lifted Piper and Jason above everyone else. Percy shook his fist at the sky. "That's not fair!" Leo rolled his eyes. "Dude you can control water and breathe underwater." Percy huffed. "And you can make air bubbles underwater and don't tell me you haven't taken advantage of that."

Percy and Annabeth blushed a bright red and they hurried their pace, matching Argus pace. Frank and Hazel whispered to each other talking ever so quickly and Calypso yawned. Leo nudged her. "You okay Sunshine?" Calypso mustered a weak glare at him but she nodded. "Yeah I just a little tired that's all. Don't call me Sunshine." She stumbled over a root and Leo caught her by the waist. "Whoa there Calypso, just wait a little longer Callie then you'll be able to sleep." Leo reasoned with Calypso and he accidently brushed his hand across her forehead. Leo jerked his hand back and whispered to Calypso. "You're burning up _mi sol_!" Calypso mumbled something deliriously and she nodded. Leo pulled her hair back and used the scrunchie that she had to tie her hair back to try to cool her off. Leo sighed and held his firm grip on Calypso's side. "When we get back to camp you're taking aspirin and a cool icepack alright?" Calypso slowly nodded and Leo checked her temperature once again. He seethed at how hot she was. "Gods above Calypso! You're burning up!"

Leo wondered that aspirin and icepacks weren't going to help in this situation. He sped up his pace and when he neared the border of the camp he felt Calypso stiffen in his grip and he look a good look at her. Calypso eyes were shut, sweat lined her face with a fine sheet and her breathing seemed shallow. Leo panicked at her state and he hurried even faster down the hill. _Too slow! This is too slow!_ Leo thought frantically as Calypso weakly moaned his name. He heaved her over his shoulder and he rushed past campers, not caring on what they thought. Calypso gripped his shirt and she gasped as she was in pain. Leo jumped at the sound as he ran the rest of the way. He arrived at the infirmary with his legs aching, his muscles taunt and his breaths were quick but he tried to look for an unoccupied Apollo camper. He spotted Will coming in with Nico and he mentally slapped himself. _They were walking behind you idiot!_

Will turned to his direction and Will's expression turned worrisome. Will ran up to Leo and took Calypso off his arms, it was sweet relief to his arms but it did nothing to his current state. Will set her on an empty bed and Leo grasped her hand as she squeezed it and it tore his heart that Calypso was in pain. "What's wrong with Calypso?!" Leo saw Will and Nico running around to get supplies and Will slapped on some gloves and he tapped an IV into Calypso's arm. "I don't know yet Leo just be patient okay?" Will's confident voice eased Leo's anxiety, but the effect wore off when Calypso gagged in her sleep. She lurched and Will jumped back when she started to dry heave. Will barked an order to another Apollo kid named Marcie and she scurried to find the ambrosia and a bucket just in case.

Calypso breathing seemed strained as if she couldn't get a full breath and she made frantic noises in the back of her throat. Her movements seemed jerky and Will held her down into the bed. She fought against Will's grip and Will glared at Leo. Will's voice had a panicked tone to it and Leo feared that the son of Apollo had no idea to do. "Hold her other arm, I may have an idea on what's going on with her but I can't tell because she seems to be frightened because her blood pressure is rising and her brain waves keep sending out signals of fear." Leo eyes glazed over. "What does that mean?!" Will glanced at Leo's face but not meeting his eyes. "That means she's fighting something internally and she can't force it out of her." Leo shot his attention back to Calypso when she weakly called his name. Leo jumped to his feet and he embraced Calypso while rubbing small circles on her back. He whispered soothing words and Calypso trembled in his hold. Sweat lined her whole body and Leo felt the heat radiating off of her body. Calypso cried and he could sense that something was hurting her badly. His heart squeezed and he only burrowed himself in Calypso's neck. He tried to soothe her by murmuring calming words to her in Spanish but it only worked for a little while before the pain started again.

Leo helplessly gazed back at Will and Nico. Will and Nico had an upset expression and Will felt the worst. He couldn't _do_ anything about Calypso's pain and he felt terrible that Leo was her only source of so called medicine. "What do I do?" He croaked out. Gods he hated how helpless he sounded. He absolutely hated how he couldn't do anything but to watch his girlfriend gag and cry as she forced _something_ out of her, powerless against the force that was causing her pain. Calypso's eyes screwed shut her lips in a silent scream, the lines on her forehead crinkled and she was covered in sweat. Leo hugged her tighter and pressed her as close as he could to him.

Calypso's arms hung limp to the side and she gasped suddenly and then gave out in Leo's arms. Leo quickly put his ear over her chest and he breathed a sigh of relief. Her heart as still beating but her body lifeless and Leo tried to gently shake her. Will put his hand on Leo's shoulder. "Leo, just leave her here to rest. It's nothing fatal but she still will be in bed for tomorrow, hoping that she recovers quickly." Will softly spoke to Leo and Leo numbly nodded and carefully laid Calypso back onto the bed. Her hair sprawled out behind her and Leo's heart went _ka-thump_. Calypso face relaxed and tightened again over and over again as if the pain stopped and started again.

Leo rubbed his temples and pulled a stool beside the bed Calypso laid in. Leo sighed and put his head in his arms. Will sighed and glanced over to Nico where he stood standing with a conflicted expression. Nico hesitated but he shook his head. Nico mouthed 'he's not ready yet' and Will grimly looked back at the couple. "I'll send someone to bring you dinner Leo." Leo shoulders slumped and he waved Will off. "It's alright." "I wasn't hungry anyways." Will heard Leo's stomach growl but he didn't want to upset Leo anymore so Nico and Will left him with Calypso. On the way out, Will could have sworn he heard a cry but Nico grasped his hand and Will immediately intertwined it with him. The air between them seemed solemn and Will coughed to break the tension.

Nico glanced to Will's and Will offered a smile to him. Nico gave a small smile back before saying "I'm happy you're here with me Solace." Will stunned, only responded with "I glad you're glad with me too Angelo." Nico nodded and gazed up ahead. They both walked to tell Leo's friends that he wasn't going to make it to dinner.

…

Leo wanted to cry his heart out. He wanted to curl up in a ball and then to proceed to curse the gods of every single swear word he knew in Spanish that he had learned from the kids at the orphanage. He had done the impossible to get back to the girl he loved. He died just to get there, he had defeated Gaea, fought with the guilt that his friends may or may not be dead, and live with the fact that they could have died because of him. The gods couldn't have given him a break and now, him starting weakly at his pain-stricken girlfriend, all he wanted to do was shout in resentment. The corners of Leo's eyes stung from unshed tears and he quickly wiped them away before anyone even saw them.

Leo tried to swallow the lump in his throat and he scooted his seat a little closer to Calypso's bed. Leo weaved his fingers through Calypso's hair and he deeply sighed and tapped his fingers on Calypso's bed. _Tap Tap Tap Tap Taapp._ The sound continued to be heard in the infirmary for the next few agonizing hours.

When in the evening dusk settled into the infirmary, Leo started to doze off but when he heard a shift in the bed, he was jolted awake. Calypso struggled to get up and Leo shot to his feet. Calypso looked at him in a monotone way and Leo was actually frightened on how dull Calypso's eyes seemed to look like. Calypso leaned forward kissed his cheek and fell back to the bed dead asleep. Leo looked at her bleary eyed and tried to process what had just happened. Leo turned around and he was alarmed by the fact that it was almost dawn. _Did I stay here for the whole night?_ Leo stretched and yawned while stretching his back. He hummed in relief and his eyesight landed on the IV.

His mind didn't process it as fast as his body did. He jumped back and his mind reeled on what the heck was happening. His body screamed and Leo numbly looked at the IV that directed her blood through a machine. Leo almost paled at the blood. He ran as fast as he could to get Will he stumbled and fell down a few times because of his drowsiness but his adrenaline jolted his tiredness out of his system. He neared the pavilion and a few people back away quickly when they saw him barreling into breakfast.

Leo ran to the table where will and Nico were sitting and Will seemed alarmed. "What happened Leo?" Leo gasped for air. "Calypso. Blood. Her blood is..is..is" Nico didn't have to be a mind reader to see that Leo was in total shock and in utter disbelief about something. Nico muttered something to Will and he ran off to get Chiron. Will paled as Leo huffed on what was wrong with Calypso. Leo frantic demeanor grew when the rest of his friends circled around him and Leo clenched and unclenched his fists as a way to calm himself own. Jason offered him a squeeze on the shoulder and Piper gave him a warm hug.

Leo shook his head and he hurried back to the infirmary as the thoughts circled around his head. _Surely Calypso's blood was golden, it couldn't have been..red. Could it have?_ Leo thoughts were broken by a scream. Leo jumped at the dreadful sound. It sent chills down his back and he shuddered even though it was warm. He took a shortcut through the Dionysus cabin and he arrived at the infirmary. Leo heard the sounds of a struggle and he entered the infirmary and hurriedly ran to where Calypso's bed was. His heart dropped to his stomach when he saw campers surrounding her. Not just your regular campers, Clarisse, Chris, Will, Chiron, and Jake were trying to pin her to the ground. She glowed a blinding yellow and Leo could hear her desperate shouts for him. His heart broke when he scooted next to Clarisse and she huffed in exhaustion. "Damn your girlfriend sure is a struggler." Leo would have made a joke if the moment wasn't so serious. He took Calypso's hand in his and he heard a sickening crack as the bones in his hand fractured. He yelled in agony and he bit his lip to stop from yelling profanities.

Will's forehead was beaded in sweat and he struggled to take out the IV from Calypso's arm. Chiron calm façade broke when he saw Calypso had started to gag from something coming inside of her. Poor Chris lurched and looked away from Calypso's pitiful condition. Chiron quickly spoke to Leo. "Leo her Titan strength can't be held from us, you must try to calm her down!" Leo eyes darted between the two and he took his good arm and shooed everyone's hands away from Calypso's body. He carefully took her shuddering figure into his lap and he cradled her body. He muttered quiet sayings in Spanish and he brushed her hair out of her face. He didn't hesitate kissing her and she painfully let out one last final cry before going limp in Leo's arms once again.

Leo hugged her tightly and his mind raced on what he should rocked Calypso's body and he placed kisses on her forehead, eyelids, cheeks and finally one on her lips. He looked at Chiron with a heartbroken expression. He had never felt so _useless_ in his life before and as he looked at the faces around him his eyes landed on Chiron's grim expression, a silent exchange passed between them and Leo solemnly understood everything. The pain, the ungodly glowing, her strength, and the blood finally made sense.

_She's losing her immortality._ Leo didn't know how to react. Tears streamed down from Leo's face as he burrowed himself into Calypso's shoulder. He silently sent a prayer to his father that Calypso's pain ends quickly.

At first the pain didn't hurt. It was just there I guess. My face burned with an intense flare and when Leo exclaimed that my forehead burned, I wanted to roll my eyes but the pain in my head felt like someone was driving a _spatha_ in between my eyes. The flare in my veins felt unbearable and at that point I shut my eyes and I didn't have the energy to open them after each wave of agony rolled over my body. Soon, the pain intensified and I squeezed my eyes shut so I can block out the pain. Leo quickly tried to comfort me by whispering Spanish sayings and I honestly felt a little better at the time. Even if it was for a while.

…

The pain increased in the few hours Leo was with me. I could feel him next to me and I gathered a little bit of energy and opened my crusty eyes. I raised my hand to my face and quickly wiped any tears. Leo looked at me warily and I almost smiled on how his hair had a sort of bed hair type of look to it. I quickly kissed his cheek as a way of saying 'I'm okay' before the energy sapped out of me once and for all. I was dead asleep before my head even hit the pillow.

…

Many thoughts crossed my mind when my body grew accustomed to the searing pain that coursed throughout my veins. Many of them were _why was this happening to me_ and _is Leo okay?_ One thought that floated in my mind that made my body grow cold. _Was I losing my immortality?_ I tried to dismiss the idea but it plastered in my mind. That would explain the explicable amount of pain I was in but couldn't be sure. I spent the next few hours warming up to the idea. _Was I willing to give up my immortality?_ I thought about Leo and the effort he made to rescue me, the way he tries to make me laugh and most importantly the promise that he made to come back to me even though the odds that were stacked up against him. A warm feeling flooded my body when I thought about the kiss we shared and I imagined myself mortal with Leo. That single thought sent a thrill of delight down my spine and I came to a conclusion. If he went to the extreme to love me back, then I was more than willing to make the same effort he did- even if it meant my immortality. The pain dramatically dropped and my body coiled itself as a way to prepare itself for the worst to come.

…

Once I felt my Titan strength coming out, I knew that I _was_ losing my immortality. I ached for Leo and I tried to call out for him but my cry came out as a choke. I heard someone come to my side tried to stick something in me. I allowed it this time but when he moved to my left arm, I clenched my jaw and I lurched. At one point, I literally felt something struck me in my right arm once again. I panicked and thrashed in the bed I was held in. I heard a cry of alarm and I felt the arms of the person who tried to hold me down. I felt energy wash over me and I shook my head. More hands tried to pin me down and I yelled for the one person that could make me feel better. My guttural scream stopped short when I felt Leo's calloused palms wrapped around me and I whimpered in his arms. The hands that grasped me let go and they spoke in hushed and fast whispers. Leo whispered in my ear and the soft spoken words were like morphine. The pain numbed and I whimpered again. Leo hugged me tightly and I felt little droplets fall from his cheeks and into mine. I wanted to open my eyes and try to tell him not to cry over me but my cry of protest died when he kissed me quickly. I felt him shift and he burrowed his head into my shoulder. For once, the pain didn't affect me when Leo continued to rock me back and forth.

I froze when I heard an ancient haggard voice hiss in my mind " _It is done…_ "

**Camp Half Blood's Infirmary**

_12:25 p.m._

It was around midnight when I awoke to the sound of snoring. I blinked a couple of times and my eyes adjusted to the darkness. Moonlight fluttered down from a window and my heart melted at the sight of Leo sleeping beside me. His cheek rested upon the rail of my bed and his head of curls acted as a pillow. I stretched and I felt oddly refreshed. I looked down and I examined myself. I didn't feel different and the only difference that I could feel was the that I was extremely warm to the touch.

I stepped off my bed and my foot came in contact with the stone floor. I hissed on how cold the floor was and I spied my sandals on the foot of my bed. I slipped them on quickly and I went around my bed to meet Leo's sleeping figure. Goosebumps dotted my skin as I traced Leo's features. He sighed and shifted to the other side. I softy smiled and I cupped his cheek. I kissed his cheek and my lips lingered there for a couple more seconds. Leo softly exhaled and his hand slipped from the rail and his forehead hit the rail. Leo groaned in pain. He abruptly looked around and when his eyes settled on me, I moved forward to hug him fiercely. Leo seemed at lost for words and he hugged me as tight when he registered the shock. I looked up to him and he cupped my face and he kissed me. I kissed back startled but and I melted into the kiss. He wrapped his arms around my waist and he pulled away from the kiss. I pouted and he took one look at my disappointed face before he burst out laughing.

I snuck one more kiss and he smiled. I held his gaze a little longer that I usually do and his eyes turned remorseful. He led me outside and I obliged. He held hands with me and we walked outside, both me and Leo on the lookout for the patrol harpies. A flutter above the tree line made us both jump and Leo and I quickened his pace. We had our way to the bunker and I looked up to see the stars twinkling brightly. Leo paused and he glanced up as well. I compared the stars from Ogygia and the stars above Camp Half-Blood and found the stars in Camp Half-Blood much more welcoming for more than one reasons. Leo squeezed my hand and I ripped my attention away from the stars. Leo scooted closer to me and I bumped my hips against his. "Come on Leo. I'm kinda cold." They entered the bunker and Festus, who heard someone entering, bounded to the door ready to attack.

Leo immediately stood in front of me and stuck his hand out as a sign to stop. Festus butted his head against Leo's palm and Leo scratched Festus chin. Festus made a satisfied sound and looked at me expectantly. I opened my arms and he purred when I softly kissed his forehead. Festus shuddered and moved to the corner and curled himself up. Leo scratched his chin. "Well that was _weird_." "He usually isn't the one for close contact." Leo ran to his bed and he tossed himself into it and all the clothes he had on his bed, fluttered around him. He made room on his bed for me to sit down and I laid down next to him. I moved to my side so I can see his face. He had a calculating look on his face and I tilted my head in confusion.

"You don't regret losing your immortality Calypso?" Leo asked me softly and I quickly shook my head. "Of course I don't Leo." "My immortality was a burden to me whenever I look at us Leo." "It was a painful reminder that I could stay young and you would turn into a brittle old man that needs one of those wheelie things that the people in the mall had." Calypso tried for a smile but it came out as a grimace. Leo held a straight face and before long his lips curled to a smile. The corners of my lips quirked up involuntarily and we both giggled. Leo wrapped his arms around my waist and he hugged me a little tighter. I put my head on his chest and I could hear his beating irregularly. He kissed my forehead and he broke the calm silence between us. "I'm so glad I landed on your island." Leo murmured in my ear and I looked into his eyes. I snorted. "You do make lasting impressions." Leo smiled and for once I could really see what effect Leo had on me. My face flushed and I grew flustered under his gaze. I played with his hair while Leo tapped his fingers against my forearm. I paused and looked at Leo questionably. "You seem to do that often." Leo stopped humming and his finger tapping stopped.

"Do what?" I tried to mimic his tapping but it wasn't even close to what he was doing. Leo ears burned and he tried not to set himself on fire. "It's something I used to do with my mom. Its Morse code, a human way of communication." I slowly nodded my head and I looked at him to continue. Leo continued the tapping and drew out each of the taps. "This means " _I_ " Two quick taps on my arm. " _love_ " One long tap and three quick taps. " _you_ " One long tap and one quick tap. He shut his eyes and I only stood there in his lap, trying so hard to remember how to function again. _That's what he was tapping on me during the whole ride home?_ I didn't know how to respond so instead of saying something, I clasped my hands with his and I kissed his chapped lips.

I poured every ounce of love and adoration I have for my Leo and I cupped his cheek and tried to express the things I couldn't say. Leo seemed shocked at the intensity of the kiss but he shut his eyes and kissed me back with gusto. The kiss slowly intensified and Leo turned more dominant. Leo and I didn't pull away until we both were gasping for air. Want pooled in my stomach and I struggled to maintain my self-control. I looked down at Leo and I saw his eyes were swimming in love and hunger. Leo looked at my bruised lips, and my eyes were specked with lust. I took a deep breath and counted to ten. Leo did the same and when he looked at me again, the hunger and lust were gone but the love still shone through. Leo traced the outside of my face and I placed a chaste kiss on his cheek. Leo mustered a smile and he croaked out "Every single time." I nodded and I leaned closer to his warm chest.

I mustered my courage and I licked my lips to moisten them. "Leo?" I softly asked and Leo looked down at my direction. "Yes _mi sol_?" I quickly said what was on my mind before I lost the courage to do so.  
"Thank you so much for getting me off the island Leo. And for coming back and loving me. All I'm trying to say that is I love you so much." "I love you." I added and I let out a sigh. My eyes prickled and tears pooled around my eyes. Leo wiped them away with the pad of his thumb. He shushed me and he rocked me before I could really break down. I finally said the words. There was finally someone that had captured my heart fully and I fell stead hard for him.

There was no way I could go back without having Leo at my side. After having many affairs with other heroes I finally had a man that I can call mine fully. He had Odysseus's intelligence and quick thinking, Drake's charm and good looks, and Percy's loyalty and his sense of ongoing easiness. But even when you add all of it up, that doesn't even come close to compare with Leo. He's more than that. He absolutely loved to tell corny jokes, tinker and repair broken objects, and loves to repeat lines of his favorite _telenovelas_ to me. Leo peppered my neck with kisses and my toes curled in delight. He's an absolute gentleman and knows how to treat a lady. Leo a broken joker and he is said to repair anything he could get his hands on. I didn't doubt that one bit for he had fixed _my_ broken heart. As cheesy as this may be, he loved telling me compliments and when I refused, he would insist they were true. The list goes on and on but as Leo holds me close to him, his arms protectively around me, nothing really mattered as long as I have him with me.

Leo sighed and I could feel tonight's events wear my body down. My eyes started to droop and I yawned. I pressed my lips against Leo's chest and my lips lingered there. I whispered I love you once again before sleep pulls me under and I snuggled closer to him. As my breath steadied and I could feel Leo, I realized I couldn't have traded Leo for the world. Leo's grip on me tightened and I slowly exhaled. I hummed so that could make Leo sleep and I counted to myself so I can fall asleep. A little later and I was done.

Just before I teetered between consciousness and unconsciousness, I heard Leo's whisper and I once again for the billionth time I fell for Leo all over again.

" _I love you to Sunshine."_

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully that as some closure some fans needed  
> I'll be here all week :P


End file.
